Love Withstands Anything
by TVMovieBuff
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have gotten back together, and they realize that their love is true and can withstand anything, especially Dave Karofsky, who is jealous of their relationship. Set during Love Love Love after Kurt and Blaine perform "Got To Get You Into My Life."


Kurt and Blaine couldn't be happier. They had gotten back together, and they did it on the quad in front of almost the entire school. They had performed a Beatles song, and their performance had culminated in a passionate kiss. They had received a standing ovation from all the students who were there to witness it. They knew that they were meant for each other and meant to be together. Blaine had promised never to cheat on Kurt again, and their little world was once again perfect.

Everyone was very happy for Kurt and Blaine. Everyone, that is, except Dave Karofsky. He had gotten word of Kurt and Blaine's break-up, and he began to think that it would be his chance to get with Kurt. Ever since Kurt had helped him be comfortable with being out of the closet, he had developed a little crush on him. When he told Kurt about it, Kurt told him that he was already with Blaine. And he also told Dave that he would find someone and that he wanted him to be happy. Dave had not yet found someone and he had not found happiness.

Dave still believed that Kurt was the one for him and that they were meant to be together. After hearing about Kurt and Blaine's break-up and learning that Kurt was back in town, he figured it was time to make his move. Once he figured out how he was going to do it, he learned that Kurt and Blaine had gotten back together. He then realized that he needed to take extreme measures to get Kurt to be his. He searched through his closet and found a ray gun. He knew that was what would do the trick.

Dave went to a park where he saw Kurt and Blaine taking a stroll. Kurt was walking with a spring in his step, happy to be back with the man of his dreams. He was walking behind Blaine, but then Blaine stopped so that Kurt could catch up. Once Kurt caught up, he linked arms with his one true love. Dave watched them closely, waiting for the right time to make his move. He was accompanied by Nick, a guy who had once tormented him for being gay but was now his friend and willing to do anything to help him. Once Kurt and Blaine were at just the right spot, Dave readied his ray gun. He wanted to be careful not to hit Kurt, so he positioned the gun so that it pointed directly at Blaine. Once it was in position, he said, "Bye-bye, Blainey."

He began to fire directly at Blaine, and Blaine fell to the ground. Kurt cried out, "BLAINE!" and rushed to his side. Dave shouted, "GOT HIM!" and he believed that Kurt was finally going to be his. Fortunately, Blaine was not dead. There must have been a problem with the ray gun because when Kurt came to his side, he just coughed a little bit and had a minor pain in his stomach. Once Kurt saw that Blaine was all right, he threw his arms around him and Blaine reciprocated the hug.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet, and Blaine said to Kurt, "Come on. We gotta get out of here." The two held hands and ran as fast as they could. Dave saw them and said, "They're getting away." He was not about to give up. He began to fire again at Blaine, but he and Kurt dodged every shot. Soon, Kurt and Blaine were out of the park and Dave was out of luck.

Kurt and Blaine went to Blaine's house, where they knew they would be safe. Once they got inside, they went upstairs to Blaine's bedroom. They were both out of breath by the time they got to the room. They had run all the way from the park to the house. Once they were in the bedroom, Blaine said, "You okay, Kurt?" Kurt nodded yes and said, "Oh, Blaine, I thought Dave had shot you." Blaine said, "So did I. So did I. That Dave Karofsky doesn't know who he's dealing with. Nothing can kill Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiled at his man, and then he began to say how worried he was that he had lost him after they had gotten back together and things were looking up for them. He was worried that he had lost his soul mate and that they would no longer be together. Blaine smiled at him and said, "Thank God we're both alive and we can finally be together and start building out future."

Blaine and Kurt knew what was needed right then and there. They locked lips and closed their eyes, enjoying a warm, passionate kiss that symbolized their undying love. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his soul mate, his one true love, and he continued to enjoy the kiss. After a few seconds, the two unlocked lips and just stared into each other's eyes. Kurt said to Blaine, "As always, you take my breath away." Blaine said, "I feel the same way." It reminded them both of the time they kissed onstage after opening night of West Side Story. Just like then, they knew they were destined to be forever soul mates.

They both began to get a little tired. After all the running they had just done, exhaustion was starting to catch up to them. The two walked over to the bed. Kurt laid down first and Blaine laid right next to him, wrapping his arms around his true love. Kurt reciprocated the action and soon, the two fell asleep and dreamed about their future together. They knew there would be obstacles to overcome like what had just happened to them in the park. But they both knew that as long as their love was true, they could overcome any problem, big or small. They would also get through their problems with no trouble, as long as they were together.

The next day, Kurt and Blaine went back to the park, hoping to have a nice, peaceful day without getting ambushed. Sure enough, Dave was nowhere to be seen. The two of them found a tree to sit under. Blaine sat down first, and Kurt sat in front of him. He then leaned back against the nice, warm torso of his wonderful man. He wrapped his arms around both of his knees, and Blaine wrapped his arms around his soul mate. Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed being in a warm embrace with his true love. Blaine closed his eyes as well, and he began to think about what would be the first step in building his future with Kurt.


End file.
